Falling
by brubbs
Summary: (UA) Japão – era Meiji. O maior tesouro de Kizashi Haruno era sua filha: Haruno Sakura. E ele teve que escolher entre seu povo e sua filha. E todos sabiam que em sã consciência ninguém queria ter o sangue de milhares em suas mãos. Kizashi Haruno entregou sua filha para o afilhado de seu general de confiança. Mas de todos os homens, ele era o único que não caia aos seus pés.
1. Prólogo

**Sinopse: **Japão – era Meiji.  
O maior tesouro de Kizashi Haruno não era o seu feudo com todos os seus esplendores; era guardado à sete chaves. Seu tesouro era sua filha: Haruno Sakura. E ele teve que escolher entre seu povo e sua filha. E todos sabiam que em sã consciência ninguém queria ter o sangue de milhares em suas mãos.  
Kizashi Haruno entregou sua filha para o afilhado de seu general de confiança. Mas de todos os homens, ele era o único que não caia aos seus pés.

* * *

_Essa é apenas uma introdução de como tudo começou. _  
_A história pode regredir alguns anos no próximo capítulo._

_._

_._

* * *

**Prólogo - Orochimaru**

* * *

Posso me lembrar de quando a vi pela primeira vez. Eu não passava de um homem recém formado, pronto para servir ao meu Senhor. Sua esposa havia acabado de dar à luz, e todos esperavam alegres do lado de fora do quarto, contendo a ansiedade para conhecer o novo herdeiro.

Os senhores feudais nem sempre escolhiam seus filhos para lhe suceder, mas se eu Orochimaru, bem conhecia Kizashi Haruno, seu filho seria treinado para parecer um clone seu. Kizashi era um homem generoso, fazia tudo pelo seu povo, e o povo estava contente por ele, assim como todos nós.

Eu teria uma longa caminhada pela frente. General Danzou estava velho demais para cuidar da segurança do feudo, bem como os outros feudos do sul – feudo da família Uzumaki e feudo da família Hyuuga –. O Sul era a área do país mais fortificada, tudo isso graças ao exército – que em sua maioria era composta de Uchihas, os homens mais fortes de todo o Japão –. E eu era o mais indicado para suceder senhor Danzou.

Meus devaneios sobre o meu futuro foram interrompidos, quando a parteira finalmente chamou Senhor Kizashi para ver o seu herdeiro. Como protocolo, devíamos entrar primeiro, verificar se o quarto estava fora de perigo, mas tamanha era a ansiedade do Senhor, que adentrou o quarto com passos largos.

Sua senhora, que já estava apresentando sinais de melhoria, mas que estava muito pálida, ergueu a criança até o colo dele, e eu pude ver que os olhos de meu Senhor se encheram d'água, admirando o seu herdeiro.

Então, ele ergueu a criança para que todos ali no quarto pudessem ver.

Não era um menino, para a nossa decepção. Seu primogênito na verdade, era uma menina.

Ela abriu seus olhos, que eram verdes e grandes como uma esmeralda. E olhou diretamente para mim. Era o bebê mais lindo que já havia visto na vida.

E essa foi a primeira vez que eu vi Haruno Sakura.

Infelizmente, tempos depois, a senhora Haruno havia falecido. Todos pensávamos que Kizashi entraria em depressão e acabaria se matando, mas as senhoras dos outros feudos ajudaram na criação da menina como se ela fosse um ser precioso que precisava da atenção de todos.

Sakura era a única coisa que Kizashi tinha, e por isso, a protegia como se ela fosse uma joia rara.

Seu quarto, era um pouco afastado do castelo principal. Ela tinha cozinheiras, aias, e guardas próprios. Seus guardas eram todos eunucos. Tamanho era o zelo que Kizashi tinha com a filha.

Todos nós, guardas do Senhor, estávamos proibidos de chegar perto de sua filha, a não ser com a sua autorização. Afinal, nós ainda éramos homens, e por mais que ele confiasse em nós, não confiava em nossos instintos.

Como se alguém se atrevesse a relar em um fio de cabelo do Senhor feudal mais poderoso do Sul. Patético.

Ao passar dos anos, Danzou finalmente faleceu, e eu ocupei o seu lugar. Agora, eu era o Senhor General renomado do Sul.

Kizashi confiava muito em mim. E quando o principal guarda de sua filha adoeceu, me nomeou especialmente para vigiá-la. Parte de mim, odiou ser escolhido como babá, mas um general sempre obedece o que lhe é pedido.

Quando vi Haruno Sakura pela segunda vez, ela deveria ter uns 12 anos. Sua aparência era quase angelical. Seu cabelo tinha uma coloração fora do comum: eram róseos. Seus olhos ainda pareciam grandes esmeraldas, e isso ainda lhe dava uma aparência infantil. Era uma criança linda, e, com certeza se tornaria uma bela mulher. No entanto, eu apenas a vi por um dia.

E embora ela fosse uma criança, com aparência totalmente inocente e de jovenzinha desejável, quando olhava em seus olhos, eu tinha a impressão de ver uma certa malícia. Malícia de uma garota muito mais velha para a sua idade. E eu reparei isso em uma de suas saídas matinais. Ela não podia ficar presa no quarto para sempre, e um dos exercícios que gostava de fazer era andar à cavalo.

Peguei-a fortemente pela cintura, para colocá-la na cela, e, acidentalmente, ela encostou seu tronco contra meu peito. Eu pude sentir que o seus seios começavam a se formar, e que ela já usava espartilho por debaixo do fino quimono.

E então, eu soube que Haruno Sakura um dia seria a minha perdição.

Mais anos se passaram, e eu nunca a vi novamente. Mas, chegou um dia, que Kizashi Haruno apresentaria a filha para o mundo. E ele escolheu o seu aniversário de 17 anos.

Kizashi organizara uma grande festa – e havia bolado um plano de segurança exemplar – tudo seria perfeito para apresentar a sua joia rara.

E foi isso que pareceu... quando ela finalmente chegou no meio do salão e tirou o véu que cobria o seu rosto, não teve um homem se quer que não suspirou ou engoliu um seco ao contemplá-la.

E eu? Eu havia esquecido de puxar o ar. Meus olhos estavam vidrados naquela silhueta perfeita, magra, de seios redondos – que podiam ser observados através de seu quimono (que era estrategicamente colado demais) –.

Ah, sim. Haruno Sakura, definitivamente, seria a minha perdição.


	2. Senso de Justiça

_**Como dito no capítulo anterior, aquilo era só um prólogo e a história regressaria alguns anos.**_

_**O Orochimaru vai ser bem ativo nessa fanfic, como podem ver. Mas a fanfic é SasuSaku, ok? Não precisam me tacar pedras. Mas nada impede de que Sakura se envolva com outras pessoas, até mesmo com o Orochimaru, isso depende do rumo que a fanfic tomar. Mas fiquem tranquilos... No final, é tudo azul e rosa. xD**_

_**Espero que gostem!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**Orochimaru**

"_Se você quer justiça, veio ao lugar errado". _

Suas amargas palavras ainda ecoavam em minha mente, toda vez que olhava a sua face carrancuda.

Uchiha Fugaku nunca fora um homem de sorrisos. Particularmente, eu achava que ele não dava um sorriso nem para a sua mulher.

Ele era o um dos poucos que poderiam ter uma mulher, na verdade.

Nós éramos privados de possuir mulher e filhos, mas todos sabiam que muitos escondiam famílias pela cidade. O próprio Kizashi Haruno sabia disso.

Não possuir mulher e filhos era uma tática de guerra. Assim, nenhum general ou soldado de batente maior era pego desprevenido, os inimigos não tinham quem fazer de refém. Por isso, aqueles que possuíam família, eram cautelosos.

Eu era um cadete da esquadrão Águia. Fugaku ajudava em nossos treinamentos, porque ele sabia que éramos o único esquadrão apto para se agregar aos soldados do Senhor. Ele era o conselheiro de Kizashi, e mesmo que não fosse um soldado, aquele homem sabia mais de guerra do que qualquer pessoa ali. Fugaku tinha tudo para ser um soldado, mas quando o pai de Kizashi – o antigo Senhor – viu a amizade dos dois, disse que aquele rapaz deveria receber outro tipo de treinamento.

Ao invés de carregar lanças, arcos, e até mesmo, ter o corpo cheio de cicatrizes, Fugaku foi ensinado a se portar como um Lorde. Teve aula de geografia, de ciência, e viajou o país aprimorando seus conhecimentos estratégicos. Quando Kizashi assumiu o trono, todos sabiam que posição Fugaku assumiria. E se Kizashi algum dia morresse, Fugaku assumiria o poder.

Então, obviamente, Fugaku era tão importante quanto o próprio Kizashi.

Fugaku tinha uma família linda e excepcional. Sua mulher era sua prima, pele pálida e cabelos negros como a mais escura noite. Possuía um filho mais velho, Itachi. Seu primogênito tinha tudo para se tornar um general no futuro – mas se esse pivete quisesse o posto que eu almejo, teria que ralar muito –. E também tinha mais um filho: Sasuke, de quatro anos.

Sua família era protegida como se fosse a própria família de Kizashi.

Eu admirava e invejava Fugaku. Queria ser como ele. Mantínhamos uma amizade difícil de explicar. Eu gostava dele porque ele me motivou a entrar para o exército, e, ele gostava de mim porque eu era um bom soldado. Talvez um dos melhores que ele conhecera. Parte de mim sabia, que ele queria ser um soldado também. Mas o destino quis que ele fosse outra coisa. E toda vez que penso nisso, lembro de como o destino é irônico.

Quando seu filho Sasuke nasceu, convidou-me para ser seu padrinho. Aceitei de bom grado, embora não levasse jeito com crianças, mas Sasuke gostava de mim. Gostava mais do que o próprio pai, diga-se de passagem.

Nos meus tempos de folga, eu costumava deitar de baixo de uma árvore nos jardins do feudo, amarrava meu cavalo ali, deixando-o também descansar, e minutos depois vinha Sasuke todo elétrico perguntar como foi o meu dia, e quando ele poderia se alistar.

Garotinho bobo.

Para a minha surpresa, um dia, a mulher de Kizashi resolveu se juntar à nós. Ela chegou andando a pé, _sozinha. _O que era um erro. Quem quer que fosse que estivesse em sua escolta hoje, seria morto assim que Kizashi descobrisse que a mulher perambulava sozinha no feudo.

A mulher de cabelos castanhos na altura dos ombros e de olhos verdes escuros e opacos, sentou-se ao meu lado, enquanto afagava a cabeça de Sasuke, pedindo carinhosamente que ele fosse para casa, pois sua mãe o chamava.

O menino afagou a enorme barriga da senhora, antes de se afastar.

Sua barriga realmente se destacava naquele corpo magro e delicado. O bebê deveria chegar em breve, concluí.

- Bom dia, Orochimaru-san.

- Senhora! – Levantei-me, fazendo uma longa reverência.

- Oh! Deixe disso, sim? Sente-se, que quero lhe falar.

Sentei-me, olhando-a atentamente.

- Senhora, se me permite dizer, não deveria estar aqui... _sozinha._

- Eu não posso andar pelo o meu próprio feudo? – Algo na voz dela parecia estar ofendida – Ninguém saberá que estou aqui, se você contar.

- Onde está a sua escolta? – Perguntei, ignorando todo o resto.

- Oh... vejo que é um soldado bem atento as ordens.

Estreitei meus olhos.

- Olha, eles estão dormindo. Dei-os um chá maravilhoso, ku ku ku.

"_Malditos. Deixaram-se levar pelo simples encanto de uma mulher..."_

- A senhora é mesmo muito astuta.

- Isso me soou meio sarcástico, Orochimaru-san. – Ela encarou-me, arqueando uma sobrancelha antes de prosseguir – Bem... eu queria sair um pouco daquele quarto, sozinha. Eu estava ficando louca. Vi-o sentado aqui com Sasuke, e me pareceu um lugar calmo e acolhedor, embora o senhor repudie minha presença aqui. – Ela terminou, suspirando.

- Sua presença é uma honra, senhora. Mas deve andar por aí sozinha... Almejo ser General do meu Senhor Kizashi, comandar o seu exército... Como poderei fazê-lo se cá estou, traindo a sua confiança, deixando a mulher dele andar por aí sozinha, e deixá-la escoltada por um bando de idiotas?

- Sua honra é mesmo excepcional, senhor. Mas você não falará nada, sim? Seria uma pena perdemos alguém como o senhor... – Ela olhou-me, e pela primeira vez em muitos anos, senti malícia em seu olhar, antes angelical.

"_Maldita..."_

- Bem, vejo que és alguém de confiança. Será que poderei confiar a vida dos meus filhos a ti, algum dia?

- Certamente, senhora. – Respondi, apenas.

- Foi o que eu imaginei... – Ela disse, acariciando sua barriga, enquanto desviou o olhar para frente, pensativa.

- O que devo a honra de sua presença aqui, senhora?

- Só queria alguém com quem conversar. E agora pensei em assunto muito interessante e que intriga a todos...

- Pois não?

- Como o senhor conheceu Fugaku Uchiha? Meu marido nunca me diz sobre essas coisas...

Suspirei, enquanto me lembrava _daquele dia._

* * *

_O garoto pobre de cabelos longos, adentrou todo animado a porta de sua casa, pronto para contar para seus pais como havia sido seu último dia na escola. _

_Em seus devaneios, ignorou o fato da porta estar escancarada, e entrou, gritando:_

_- Tadaima!_

_Achou estranho não ouvir a doce voz de sua mãe, recebendo-o. _

_Quando finalmente, se deu conta de que aquilo tudo estava errado, estranho, um cheiro crítico chegou até suas narinas. _

_- Mamãe? – Ele gritou. _

_Mas nenhuma resposta foi ouvida._

_- Maaaamãe? – Ele gritou, novamente, enquanto vasculhava todos os cômodos da casa – Papai? Onde estão? _

_Finalmente, chegara ao quarto deles. E foi quando viu a pior cena de toda a sua vida. _

_Sangue. Sangue por toda a parte. E sua mãe e seu pai caídos no chão. _

_- Mãããããe! – Ele gritou, correndo para abraçá-la – Mãeee, acorda mãe! Mãe, não me deixe! Paaaai! – Ele gritava, desesperadamente, debruçado sobre os corpos dos dois. _

_Mas eles estavam mortos. _

_E era como se uma parte sua tivesse morrido também. _

_Debruçado sobre seus corpos, suas lágrimas que insistiam em cair, se misturavam com a poça de sangue no chão._

_E quando parecia não haver esperança. Um homem adentrou sobre a porta._

_O garoto levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo. O brilho da sua medalha de honra, ofuscou os olhos de Orochimaru por um momento._

"_Um oficial."_

_- Pobre garoto... Infelizmente, assim não podemos descobrir quem os matou._

_- Mas você é um oficial! Faça justiça! Ache quem os matou!_

_- Se você quer justiça, veio ao lugar errado._

_Orochimaru olhou-o com todo o ódio do mundo. Olhou-o como se ele fosse o próprio assassino de seus pais._

_- Não me odeie, garoto. A vida é assim. Tome isso como uma lição. Se quer justiça, junte-se à mim. Sou Fugaku. Aqui ainda não existe justiça. Posso lhe ensinar muitas coisas, e juntos, faremos justiça. Eliminaremos cada bandido, cada inimigo, cada um que se levantar contra o nosso feudo assim que montarmos um exército excepcional!_

_Orochimaru não tinha ninguém. Mas talvez houvesse encontrado a esperança._

* * *

Assim que terminei de contar a história para ela, pude observar que o seu semblante ficou triste.

– Sinto muito, Orochimaru-san.

– Não sinta, senhora... Agora com sua licença, preciso voltar aos meus afazeres. – Terminei, dando uma reverência.

– Claro. – Ela terminou, fazendo uma leve reverência com a cabeça.

Eu me afastei dela, inabalável. Aquela história já havia deixado de ser minha fraqueza há muito tempo. Minha necessidade já havia sido suprida. Mesmo que eu nunca tenha achado ou tivesse certeza de quem havia matado meus pais, eu me certifiqui de matar cada bandido que encontrasse no caminho. Então talvez, ele já estivesse morto.

Coloquei uma mão no bolso de sua calça, enquanto a outra puxava a corda do meu cavalo. Estava indo à casa de Fugaku, só checar se estava tudo em ordem. Era uma mania que havia adquirido desde que havia pego um certo afeto por Sasuke.

Assim que pisei no Complexo Uchiha, sentiu um ar pesado. Um pressentimento ruim. Montei em meu cavalo e cavalguei rapidamente até a colina, onde ficava a casa do Uchiha mais importante.

Quando cheguei lá, senti uma brisa gelada, lembrando-me uma velha sensação. Amarrei meu cavalo numa árvore qualquer, e entrei na casa, pedindo licença, embora eu duvidasse que alguém tivesse ouvido.

Eu dei passadas curtas, e cada passo reproduzia um som arranhado no piso de madeira. Ao longe, eu ouvi murmúrios, que pareciam ser de uma criança chorando.

_"Ah não... não!",_ foi tudo o que pensei.

Desembainhei minha espada e corri em direção ao som.

Parei incrédulo na porta, quando vi o trágico cenário.

A Senhora Uchiha estava na cama, com a barriga cortada e suas estranhas ao seu lado. Suas pernas estavam escancaradas, e podia se ver que não havia nenhuma roupa de baixo do vestido. Eu entendia o que havia acontecido.

Itachi estava com a cabeça decapitada.

Fugaku estava amarrado e amordaçado em uma cadeira. Quem quer que tivesse feito aquilo, deixou-o por último, para que ele pudesse ver a desgraça acontecendo com a sua amada família.

_"Oh meu deus..."_

Eu desconcertou-se da cena, quando vi Sasuke fortemente abraçado ao corpo de sua mãe, com lágrimas rolando pelo seu pequeno rosto. O menino estava com os olhos tão amedrontados que eu pensei que ele jamais se recuperaria.

Eu sentiu umidade em meus olhos, mas me contive. Eu deveria ser forte perante a criança, ainda mais agora.

Caminhei até Sasuke, que quando me viu, pulou em meu colo e me abraçou como se eu fosse a única pessoa que restasse no mundo.

Eu retribuiu o abraço, meio sem jeito. Afaguei os seus cabelos, quando olhei de esguelha para Fugaku, que mantinha o olhar petrificado em direção à porta, como se buscasse alguém que fizesse justiça, ou talvez, era somente para desviar o olhar daquele súbito horror.

Bem, ninguém jamais saberia qual fora o seu último pensamento.

"_Se você quer justiça, veio ao lugar errado"._

Aquelas malditas palavras ecoaram em minha mente mais uma vez.

Fukagu morrera sem nunca saber como era ser um general. Eu agora tinha mais um motivo para conquistar esse posto: o meu amigo.

– Vamos, pequeno, eu vou cuidar de você. – Eu disse baixo, à Sasuke, saindo daquele lugar.

O destino era mesmo muito irônico.


	3. Ultimato

**NA: **Gente, estou muito contente com os comentários! Vocês são uns amores!  
Como recompensa, um capítulo um pouco maior. Espero que gostem e continuem comigo :3

.

.

* * *

**Kizashi Haruno**

_Ele estava no chão. Tudo o que queria fazer era gritar._

"_Meu rubi! Protejam o meu rubi! Ele vai pegá-lo!"_

_Mas a sua voz não saia. Algo segurava o seu pescoço. Era como se fosse a mão de Buda, grande, forte e esmagadora segurasse o seu pescoço. No entanto, não havia nada ali. O gosto de algo metálico subiu até a sua língua._

"_Sangue", compreendeu._

_À cima, aquele homem estava subindo as escadas, pronto para chegar ao altar e abrir a arca. O capuz negro cobria sua feição, mas era alto e de ombros largos._

"_Maldito! Fique longe do meu rubi!"_

_O homem subia os degraus, seus passos não podiam ser ouvidos, mas enquanto Kizashi observava deitado no chão, impotente, debatendo-se, podia jurar que os passos do homem tremiam o chão._

_Faltam apenas três degraus. Três degraus para a sua vitória e três degraus para o terror de Kizashi Haruno._

_Kizashi contou, enquanto ele subia os degraus e avançava até a arca._

_O homem chegou até ela, e parou, parecendo admirá-la. Kizashi Haruno não saberia, pois não podia ver seu rosto._

_Ele puxou o capuz para trás, e Kizashi Haruno viu. Cabelos vermelhos._

"_Malditos cabelos vermelhos..."_

_O homem segurou o rubi, e tudo parecia perdido. Era o fim. O homem beijou o rubi, e logo após soltou uma risada vitoriosa._

"_Meu lindo e precioso rubi..."_

_O gosto metálico preencheu sua boca, enquanto sua consciência apagava._

Acordei assustado, enquanto me desvencilhava dos cobertores. A primeira coisa que fiz, foi correr até a janela, onde constatei que minha pequena estava bem, correndo com seus dois amigos, enquanto Sasuke mantinha-se por perto.

"_Ainda bem"_.

Vestiu-se rapidamente, pois havia assuntos no qual precisava tratar.

–_-_

–_-_

* * *

**.**

**Sasuke**

– _Fugaku Uchiha está morto, senhor._

– _O que foi que disse? – Kizashi Haruno perguntou, com choque no olhar._

.

E depois de uma longa conversa, foi decidido o destino de uma criança de quatro anos. O _meu_ destino.

Convivi com Orochimaru, cresci com a sua tutela. Kizashi Haruno nunca me deixou faltar nada, primeiro porque eu era filho de quem era: seu conselheiro e melhor amigo, e segundo, porque ele gostava e confiava em Orochimaru. Talvez Orochimaru fosse o único extremamente confiável que lhe restava. Como uma criança de quatro anos não era apta para ser o seu conselheiro, Minato Namikaze, do feudo Uzumaki, mudou-se para o nosso feudo. Ele seria conselheiro do senhor, e isso significava que eu veria uma cabeleira loira perambulando por aí todos os dias.

O que era verdade.

Naruto era completamente inocente. Filho de classe alta, ainda tinha pensamentos de criança, queria correr, brincar, embora nutrisse uma paixonite por Sakura.

Eu tinha 14 anos, Naruto 12 e Sakura 10.

Nossa diferença de idade não era muito, mas era evidente que nossas personalidades e pensamentos diferiam muito.

Embora Sakura tivesse apenas 10 anos, ainda era mais astuta que Naruto. E havia algo muito diferente nela.

Eu achava extremamente irritante acompanhá-los, participar das conversas (embora comigo só existisse um monólogo), ainda assim me sentia estranhamente confortável quando estava com eles.

Ou quando estava só com Sakura.

Ela não mais me pedia diálogos maiores. Acho que ela finalmente entendera que não adiantava estender uma conversa longa comigo. Eu apenas estava ali por dever. Não podia recusar estar ali, mas isso não aplicava que eu deveria atender todas as suas vontades.

Ela tagarelava o tempo inteiro, e eu ouvia, e não respondia mais do que o necessário. Mas isso era somente em seus tempos livres.

Além de mim, Sakura também era treinada. Mas ao invés de ler livros de história e geografia extremamente tediosos, ela era treinada para ser uma lady perfeita. Tinha aulas de equitação, de bordar, suas aias a ensinavam a fazer diversos tipos de penteados em seu cabelo rosa (embora eu duvidasse que um dia ela precisaria fazer isso sozinha), tinha aulas com os melhores professores, e já iniciara as aulas para aprender outras línguas além do nosso idioma comum.

Kizashi Haruno havia me pedido para ficar de olho nela, embora ela tivesse guardas excepcionais, e a segurança do local onde ela costumava viver fosse fortificada, ele achava que era bom ela ter contato com pessoas da idade dela, e ele me fazia levar relatórios matinais.

A senhora Hyuuga trazia sua filha de vez em quando, para que ambas pudessem conversar e brincar, mas, isso causava uma situação engraçada para meus olhos.

Não passavam de crianças bobas brincando de princesas.

Naruto observava de longe a menina de cabelos róseos, enquanto a menina de olhos perolados encarava tudo com um olhar triste.

Eu tinha pena de Hinata, às vezes. Aquela estranha menina desengonçada teria problemas em competir com Sakura no futuro.

Mas não que eu me importasse com isso, afinal.

Naquele dia em questão, estava sentado, encostado em uma árvore, observando os três brincarem de corrida, Naruto como sempre, ganhava.

Hinata tinha problemas com o vestido que usava, a barra tocava o chão e constantemente ela pisava nele. Sakura, um pouco mais esperta, segurava o vestido para correr, mas isso lhe custava uns segundos, o que fazia Naruto sempre se mantar na frente dela. Tal situação me fazia revirar os olhos e abafar um riso.

Assim que a competição acabou, Sakura acenou para mim, com seu típico sorriso largo. Eu apenas encarei-a de volta, encostando a cabeça no tronco novamente, e fechando os olhos, esperando que o tempo passasse. Podia ouvir os passos rudes dos três na grama, indicando que eles estavam se aproximando.

Por mais que um garoto como eu, quase um homem feito, não devesse dar atenção à isso, tão pouco se divertir com a situação, parte de mim queria esquecer o dever, e brincar com eles. Ser livre, ter a minha infância de volta, e quem sabe curtir todos esses prazeres da vida que me foram privados. Mas eu nunca teria isso. Não.

O fato é que eu estava me apegando à essa rotina. Ver os três correrem, lutar com Naruto e sempre ganhar, ter os sorrisos doces de Sakura voltados para mim e até mesmo, irritar-me com o jeito Hinata desastrada de ser. Ter e receber afeto, que há muito tempo, havia sido tirado de mim.

Essas coisas seriam, também, privadas de mim em breve.

Abri os olhos, quando os três estavam próximos de mim. Um sorriso de canto se instalou em meus lábios. Muitas pessoas não diriam que aquilo era um sorriso, mas Sakura sempre compreendia.

– Por que está sorrindo, Sasuke-kun? – Ela perguntou, com sua voz melodiosa.

– Estava observando como vocês são crianças bobas.

Naruto mostrou a língua, Hinata ficou corada e Sakura fechou a expressão.

– Você devia sair dessa falsa compostura de homenzinho sério, e brincar com a gente, Sasuke-kun. – Ela terminou, com seus lábios vermelhos formando um biquinho.

– Ora, Sakura, isso é jeito de falar? – Kizashi Haruno disse, se aproximando de nós, e logo após riu.

– Senhor, não tinha notado sua presença. – Eu disse, levantando-me e obrigando-me a fazer uma breve reverência. Hinata e Naruto também se curvaram, graciosamente, diferente de mim.

– Sua reverência continua horrível, Sasuke. Mas sabe que não precisa fazer isso quando não há ninguém olhando. – Ele lançou um sorriso generoso – E Sakura...

– Desculpe-me, papai. – Ela disse, novamente com a voz melodiosa. Era incrível o modo como ela convencia as pessoas de gostarem dela. Mas mal sabiam, a menininha levada que era.

Estreitei meus olhos para ela, quando ela abraçou as pernas de seu pai, olhando para mim.

Havia algo em seu olhar que lembrava a mãe dela. Embora eu tivesse apenas quatro anos na última vez que vi a senhora Haruno, nunca havia me esquecido de seu olhar.

Um olhar que mascarava o que realmente a pessoa era ou estava pensando. E eu não gostava desse olhar, embora fosse muito... convidativo.

Afastei meus pensamentos.

Kizashi afagou os cabelos da filha, ainda distribuindo sorrisos.

– Crianças, por que não continuam a brincar? Papai precisa dar uma prosinha com Sasuke.

– Sim, senhor! – Hinata e Naruto disseram em uníssono, antes de se retirarem.

Sakura se desgrudou de suas pernas, mas continuava presente ali. Olhava nós de relance, parecendo ansiosa em ouvir o que seu pai tinha para dizer.

– Você também, Sakura. – Kizashi repreendeu-a.

– Mas... papai... – Ela iria fazer aquele biquinho de novo.

– Anda!

E ela olhou-o com raiva, antes de sair correndo dali.

– Vi vocês da janela... – Kizashi começou, chamando minha atenção – Você parece não se interessar mais sobre essas coisas...

– Não muito, senhor. – Respondi, com sinceridade.

– Já é quase um homem feito... – ele começou a andar em círculos em volta de mim, enquanto mantinha a conversa – Parece que foi ontem quando Orochimaru trouxe aquele menino assustado, com lágrimas nos olhos, trazendo uma triste notícia.

Continuei calado. Não tinha certeza se deveria responder ou não.

– Isso ainda incomoda você, não é? Também me incomoda. Seu pai era como um irmão para mim... Bem, acho que está mais do que na hora de você me acompanhar nas reuniões. Se acha tedioso olhar essas crianças, achará mais tedioso ainda ouvir aqueles velhos falando. Mas devemos cumprir com nossos deveres, não é mesmo? – Ele sorriu, me encarando.

– Sim, meu senhor.

– Ainda está cedo para assumir o cargo de conselheiro, de fato, tem muito o que aprender, mas já pode se mostrar participativo e dar a sua opinião de vez em quando. Aliás, não posso ficar com Minato para sempre, quando o senhor Uzumaki morrer, é ele quem deverá assumir o controle de lá, já que foi casado com Kushina e é pai de Naruto. Aliás, triste, não é? Nossas mulheres morrerem no dia em que deveria ser o melhor de nossas vidas. O parto de nossos filhos. Será que alegrias maiores só vem com catástrofes? – Ele perguntou, acariciando a longa barba castanha.

– Não sei responder, meu senhor. Mas vejo que Sakura é um presente para o senhor.

– Gostaria de lhe dizer algo... espero que tenha uma resposta adequada para isso dessa vez... – Ele continuou – Eu tive um sonho muito estranho. Deveria dizer para Orochimaru, mas ambos sabemos que ele é cético demais.

– Prossiga, senhor. – Lhe disse, olhando-o atentamente.

– Hoje, antes de acordar, sonhei que um homem encapuzado, de cabelos vermelhos, abria uma arca, e dentro da arca continha um rubi. Eu quis gritar aos meus guardas, mas eu não conseguia. Estava sufocando, acho, algo me impedia de gritar, eu não sei... Eu estava caído no chão, olhando aquela cena, e o homem pegou o rubi e beijou-o, rindo de mim. O que tem a dizer sobre isso? Não tenho nenhum rubi especial.

Eu já tive aula de interpretação de sonhos, por incrível que pareça. Eu não ligava muito para isso, mas diziam que alguns sonhos de Kizashi Haruno sempre aconteciam.

– Eu... creio que o seu reino pode estar ameaçado, senhor. - Respondi a primeira coisa que me veio em mente.

– Meu reino? Acha que vão roubar minha riqueza?

– Não devemos nos atentar a coisas gerais, senhor, mas sim aos detalhes... O rubi podia representar algo que vai ser tomado de você. Sabe que em todos os lugares conspiram contra o senhor. Que lorde não ia querer esse feudo para si? Mas enfim, não vamos nos atentar tanto a este sonho, pode ser um sonho qualquer. - Fundamentei minha ideia em algo que parecia ser o mais astuto em se dizer.

– Sim, pode ser apenas um sonho. Creio que será um bom conselheiro, pequeno Sasuke.

– Eu vou estar aqui lhe aconselhando e lhe servindo até quando eu for útil, então, se o senhor se sentir ameaçado por algo, deverá contar à mim ou ao Orochimaru, alguém que confie.

Kizashi Haruno riu.

– Vá se despedir deles, Sasuke. Pode não gostar deles, mas esses pequenos parecem admirá-lo.

– Como deseja, senhor.

Continuei virado à ele até se afastar.

Caminhei em direção aos três. Hinata e Naruto pareciam estar entretidos, fazendo riscos na terra com um pequeno pedaço de pau. Sakura estava sentada em um murinho, com os olhos em minha direção.

Eu bem sabia que Sakura sacrificaria a mão direita para ouvir a conversa que eu acabara de ter.

Sentei ao lado dela, esperando que ela me perguntasse o que eu sabia que ela iria perguntar.

Mas nada veio.

Eu deveria me despedir deles, então, olhei de esguelha para Naruto e Hinata, que mal prestavam atenção em mim, e gravei-os em minha mente. Sakura era a única na qual eu deveria me despedir apropriadamente, embora eu não soubesse o porquê. Eu apenas queria.

– Sakura...

Ela pareceu surpresa ao olhar para mim e ver que eu havia iniciado a conversa.

– Não vamos mais nos ver, Sakura.

Pude ver que seus olhos se encheram d'água, e eu mordi meus lábios. Não queria que ela chorasse na minha frente. Meninas chorando eram irritante.

Como se ela pudesse ler meus pensamentos, ela repreendeu-se, virando o rosto para o outro lado.

– Papai disse que não é para conversar mais comigo? – Ela perguntou.

Kizashi sempre dizia para as pessoas não conversarem com ela se tal proximidade não o agradava.

– Não. E não tenha raiva do seu pai. Tenho outros deveres agora. Não sou mais uma criança, você bem sabe... não seja tão irritante.

Ouvi um pequeno soluço.

"_Para de chorar, Sakura"_, eu quis dizer.

Ela virou-se para mim, fechando os olhos para sorrir, e eu sabia que era falso.

– Eu entendo, Sasuke-kun. Cumpra os seus deveres. – Ela se esforçou para dizer – Vamos sentir saudades.

Eu sabia que ela queria ter dito _"__**Eu**__ vou sentir saudades"._

E estranhamente, eu quis responder: _"Eu também"_. Mas isso jamais sairia de minha boca.

– Até algum dia, _princesa_ Sakura.

Eu sabia que ela odiava quando eu a chamava assim.

Ela tacou a primeira pedra que achou, em mim.

– Não me chama de princesa, seu idiota!

E eu ri.

– Até algum dia. – Repeti, dando as costas e levantando um braço para saldá-la.

– Até algum dia... Sasuke-kun.

* * *

.

.

**NA:** Eu não ia mostrar a infância deles, pelo menos não agora, mas acho que eu devia isso, para vocês entenderem algumas coisas mais pra frente, como a ligação Orochimaru/Sasuke, Sakura/Sasuke, e Kizashi/Sasuke. Espero que não tenha ficado muito ooc, mas eu não conseguia encaixar pensamentos muitos sombrios no Sasuke com apenas 12 anos de idade... mas depois, talvez isso possa mudar. Hehehehe.  
Desculpa se houver alguns errinhos. Até breve, sweeties.


End file.
